


Absolute Power

by Lalaen



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftercare, Caning, Dom/sub, Impact Play, M/M, Power Play, Safe Sane and Consensual, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 01:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalaen/pseuds/Lalaen
Summary: Arguing with Gladio is unproductive, especially when he's angry with himself.





	Absolute Power

"I won't pretend to know what you were thinking," Ignis' tone was clipped, and while he wasn't precisely angry with his partner, he was certainly very annoyed. 

Gladio as usual would not be cowed, and still met his gaze. However, his voice was far from his usual argumentative growl. "... I had to be stronger. There was no way I could protect Noct -" Ignis silenced him with a hard look, which in a situation like this was not normally enough. 

"If you'd died? Don't pretend I could do your job for you."

This was hardly an argument, especially by Gladio's standards. He was not yelling, he was not insisting he was in the right, and he was not expressing his pathetically hypermasculine aggression by standing six inches away - not that he dared to try that with Ignis. That meant one thing. 

Gladio knew he was an idiot. 

Testing, Ignis took a single step towards him, arms crossed over his chest. Gladio would never actually take a step back, as a submissive man like Prompto would, and even making him break eye contact was a challenge. However, he did tip his chin down and that tiny indication was all Ignis needed. 

Aha. 

"Tell me, Gladio," Ignis said, pressing him. 

"Didn't intend on dying," still firm but very quiet. There would be no discussing it with him in this mood. 

Taking another step closer, Ignis reached up and pressed a pointed finger to the new scar across his brow. 

"Like you have a problem with that," Gladio muttered, and Ignis slapped him so quickly and hard that his teeth clacked together. "Ow," he sounded irate but he didn't look it, and Ignis curled his lip slightly. 

"Get on your knees," he said in a tone that could not be argued with. Gladio set his jaw and didn't respond, but Ignis was beyond any doubt that he needed this right now. "On your knees, Gladiolus." He didn't have to say he would make him very sorry, Gladio knew that well. Chin set back at a proud angle, he did drop to his knees, and Ignis grabbed his jaw in a vice grip. 

"Look at me and tell me," enunciating each word and staring directly in Gladio's eyes, "that you knew it was foolish." He stayed stubbornly silent, teeth visibly clenched and gaze unreachably hard. 

Ignis let go only to give him another harsh slap. Due to the man's size he couldn't be sent reeling, but there was a bright red mark on his cheek and there was starting to be an evident bulge in his pants. "Strip," Ignis commanded. When he was ignored, he repeated, "strip, or I will make myself scarce. I can see that you're already hard, so you can't pretend you don't want what I can offer." Ignis could clearly see that Gladio knew he'd been too brash, that he craved to be put in his place. It wasn't particularly common but it was something Ignis lived for - nothing would stop him from pushing his partner around, but these times when Gladio was ready to fully submit to him were something else entirely. 

Gladio continued to look up at him defiantly. Ignis took a final step towards him, the toes of his shoes almost touching the other man's knees. Slowly and deliberately, he lifted his foot and pressed it against the ridge of Gladio's cock. His unbroken gaze was smug, and he did not miss the flinch he earned or that flash of gritted teeth. 

"Strip now. I will not bother to ask again." He said coldly, bearing down a moment on the sole of his shoe before removing the pressure entirely. 

Gladio pulled his tank top over his head with the finesse of an exotic dancer before tossing it aside like a filthy teenager. That on its own was something Ignis often chose to pick at, but at the moment it didn't seem worthwhile. When the man didn't move to undress further, Ignis didn't even dignify it with a comment; instead flicking his disdainful gaze down to pants that were still on. Gladio got the point and stood up with a heavy sigh, unzipping his pants and peeling them off of his body. In an obvious attempt to annoy Ignis, he didn't even toss this garment; letting it fall in a heap right next to him. He got no reaction for his troubles, but Ignis made sure to give his bare erection a very long and very pointed look. 

Really, Ignis was studying his posture as he knelt back down. Gladio was difficult, and though it was something Ignis very much enjoyed it required he pay exceptionally close attention to every nuance. He combed his fingers through the man's hair, and although it wasn't praise - it was rare he praised at all until the scene was over - there was love in it. "Answer honestly. Will you cause me trouble if I don't restrain you?"

Gladio took a moment to respond. "... no."

Another hard slap had him correcting himself, "no, Sir." It wasn't a needy whine like it was when Prompto said it, in fact, it sounded almost resentful. Yet, it was still impossible to deny the almost militant respect in his tone. Ignis loved that. He crouched down in front of Gladio, brushing his fingertips gently under the man's chin; teasingly demanding his head stay up. Not that Gladio ever had a problem with that. 

"Let me remind you: You have one chance to stay still for me, then I will bind you in a position you can't hold," he said firmly. Generally, he didn't endorse the idea of making a submissive use their safeword. With Gladio, forcing him to admit he couldn't do something was a humiliation Ignis couldn't make him feel with words alone. And more seriously; yes, Ignis could read him well, but as a Dominant he needed to be sure that if something was wrong Gladio could tell him. 

"I'll stay still," Gladio said in a tight voice. 

With very little fanfare, Ignis summoned a rattan cane to his hand. He wanted his partner to see it, even though he'd no doubt been anticipating it already. A cane in the hands of a skilled Dom was merciless and precise like no other implement, an ideal tool for Ignis. It was a shame - though only expected - that Prompto would never be able to take a caning. Even a single strike would be too intense for him. 

Gladio loved it. 

Wordlessly standing and stepping behind him, Ignis waited. His partner was both stubborn and impatient and making him wait even a moment never ceased to work him up. In one smooth motion, Ignis hooked the cane under his chin and pressed it lightly against his throat. It was hard not to smirk at the sharp intake of breath. The shaft was too flexible to put any real pressure on his airway, but the threat was enough. Even a difficult submissive became easy when one knew what buttons to push. Ignis rolled the cane slowly up the underside of his jaw, gently forcing him to tip his head back and completely expose his neck. Gladio had always been incredibly frustrated by the anticipation leading up to a beating, but knew far better than to complain about it. Still, Ignis could feel the tension of it in his body. He ran his fingertips down Gladio's muscular back as he pulled the cane away, double-checking for damage from the trials. He saw little in the way of bruises, which was no surprise. Combat with real weapons usually left few bruises. It was sparring that gave one marks. 

Ignis waited another very long moment before touching again. Admittedly, he was testing, silently daring Gladio to goad him. When his partner didn't rise to the bait, he took a step back and let the handle of the cane rest against his palm, holding the implement as lightly as he would a pen. He cocked his wrist, quickly scanned his canvas one final time, then began with a flurry of light taps to the shoulders. The purpose was dual; ensuring his aim was true and that his submissive would be ready for harder strikes and not involuntarily flinch away. It was not much of a problem for Gladio, who took pain exceptionally well, but that did not sway Ignis in the least from being thorough. Gladio's only reaction to his sensual foreplay was a visible breath of relief. 

Ignis followed with a series of gentle taps with the tip of the cane down the curve of Gladio's back; much lower of course than he would go while using any force. His partner sat at perfect attention for him, not so much as twitching. Despite that, Ignis could sense that he was annoyed with waiting, and resisting the urge to comment. 

That was, of course, exactly why he drew it out. Gladio needed to know who was in control here. He used the tip of the cane to flick the longest pieces of the man's hair over his shoulder, then without warning drew back to strike. Caning required only the slightest movement of the wrist; backhanded, to land a harsh blow that could easily break skin. Knife throwing gave Ignis what one might call a natural proclivity. 

He knew if he paused too long Gladio would expect the blow; so he laid in immediately. There was a satisfying whistle and snap, though with predictable machismo the kingsguard kept his silence. It was still impossible to miss the twitch of tension as he resisted flinching, the tightening of his back. A lovely red stripe started immediately, flushing darker even as Ignis watched. He waited a moment, just long enough for that glow of hot pain to fade; before landing another blow with perfect accuracy. Just two fingers under the first, the second welt landed perfectly parallel. Again, he watched Gladio's muscles twitch and tense. 

A perfect caning was a dozen parallel stripes. For many people that would be too intense to complete, but with Gladio it wasn't enough. His pain tolerance was way above average, and Ignis was more likely to do at least fifteen, going back between his first strokes once he ran out of room on the man's strong shoulders. The satisfaction he got from landing a blow perfectly between two prior was difficult to match. 

On the fifth blow, Gladio grunted when he was struck. By the eighth, his twitches had become a slight but distinct tremble. Ignis was unrelenting, and though he hadn't achieved perfection in spacing with every welt; he was achingly aroused. So much so that he was actually quite annoyed with himself, as it was becoming a distraction. The tenth made Gladio actually flinch, and welled with blood towards the tip of the cane. Ignis scolded himself even as a bolt of pleasure arced through his stomach. He knew he was hitting too hard, and it bothered him that his control over himself could be shaken so easily. 

He was more careful with the eleventh, but Gladio still made a choked sound of pain. Ignis would have to start over at the top of the kingsguard's shoulders, and demanded of himself that he focus in order to keep his perfect spacing with a smaller target. He had to be faster now too, give Gladio not so much as a moment to recover. He landed five blows in such quick succession that he earned a genuine cry of pain. 

Ugh. Ignis was genuinely torn between pushing further and getting fucked, and he hated that. "Too much for you?" He asked brusquely, and struck again before Gladio could answer. 

"Hardly," Gladio growled from between clenched teeth. His voice shook. Ignis laid a hand on his shoulder and felt that shake too, so he stroked the pad of his thumb soothingly over the skin there. 

"You know better than to talk back to me," Ignis' voice was a quiet purr. He moved his hands to trail his fingers down Gladio's throat, and couldn't stop a smile when the man's chin tipped up at his slightest touch. He was panting and covered in a slight sheen of sweat from the pain; something that Ignis felt suited him well indeed.

Ignis gave him a minute to cool down before circling around him again; heels clicking with each slow and purposeful step. Gladio wasn't meeting his eyes now, and that was all he needed to see. He used his full height to stand over the man, toe of his shoe once again between his knees; and stroked his hair as he had before. It was at once gentle and condescending, making Gladio glance up at him with a hopeful and undeniably submissive look that he'd never be able to admit to. 

As always there was the question of whether they would have sex during the scene or after, although Ignis usually preferred after he knew that today the both of them would be driven to distraction by how aroused they were. He needed to be able to talk to Gladio afterwards while he was still in a more submissive mindset, and that made the answer much easier. "Wait," his tone was firm, and Gladio did not so much as raise his eyes. Very obedient when put in his place. 

Ignis undid his belt and pants, stripping himself businesslike; though not fully. He wasn't ashamed of his body by any means, but wearing more clothes than one's partner was an undeniable symbol of power. He would strip naked for Gladio, but never under these circumstances. He left his undershirt on, pulling his gloves off last as he knelt in front of his partner - who had not looked up once even though time had been taken to put clothing and shoes aside fairly neatly. 

Though Ignis disliked kissing as a rule, Gladio was the opposite - and this was ultimately about him no matter how much Ignis enjoyed his submission. He raised the man's chin with one finger, leaning in to offer his lips. He was very pleased when Gladio did not close the distance between them himself. 

"Very good boy," Ignis muttered before kissing him, lips parted to give permission to return it. Gladio kissed him hungrily, though instead of his usual aggression it was a desperate need. Maybe some wouldn't have known the difference, but Ignis knew him well and read that easily. He teased with the tip of his tongue, running it along Gladio's lower lip and denying him immediately if he dared try anything with his own tongue. 

Ignis was able to open the packet of lube in his palm without breaking the kiss to look, letting it run over his own fingers. He was perfectly fine with Gladio fingering him, but just now that might require more focus than the man would be capable of. He sat back on his haunches, breaking their kiss but keeping them close as he reached behind himself. Gladio's gaze was fixated on Ignis. Pressing one finger inside of himself with no attempt to draw this part out or make it pleasurable, the advisor watched him carefully to make sure he was still faring well.

"Ah ah," Ignis said sharply, feeling Gladio's fingers brush the inside of his thigh. "You weren't given permission to touch."

Gladio looked sad, but obediently didn't try again. Ignis' free hand carefully gripped the back of his neck for support, making sure not to move it and accidentally touch any of the welts. Naturally he was more inclined to hold Gladio's shoulders, which would hurt him now and potentially risk infection if there were skin breaks he wasn't aware of. 

Once he could manage two fingers without too much trouble, he didn't bother with more. It would hurt, but he knew he could take Gladio and he was tired of waiting. Being so aroused made it significantly easier, and he could bear a little pain as long as it wasn't a tear - if it was, it would only hurt more and more instead of dissipating. 

"You may hold me," he told Gladio sternly, and reverent hands were placed on his waist. When he pulled his fingers out he was able to reach down, grab Gladio's cock and hold it in position for himself with very little fussing - they had done this many times and it was rare that he fumbled these simple motions any more. Gladio was well trained, supporting a portion of his weight as he sank down. "Good," Ignis said quietly, carding his fingers through Gladio's hair. The man was darkly flushed and starry-eyed, groaning under his breath as Ignis took his cock. 

The pressure and burn was easily bearable, and though Ignis remained silent, his lips parted as his thighs met Gladio's and he felt the pleasant, overwhelming fullness of penetration. It was a welcome relief after being so distracted by the thought, and Ignis leaned in to kiss him again while they waited to move. It was a moment in which the advisor could admit, if only to himself, that part of him had worried he wouldn't see his partner again. 

Bracing carefully against Gladio's shoulder, Ignis started a rhythm as fast as he thought he could keep. It earned a quiet growl, and fingers tighter on his hips. "Possessive," Ignis breathed into Gladio's ear. "You're the one who left, you know," he teased. His voice was level despite the pleasure spiking in his gut. He felt that his face was warm but told himself it was exertion. A particularly rough roll of his hips made him gasp, hitting his prostate harder than he expected, and he bit the inside of his lip as he ground himself down. 

His orgasm built very quickly, and soon he was digging his nails into Gladio as he hit his peak with nothing more than a shaky breath. He knew he felt better even before his muscles started to relax. As usual, sex had diffused a good deal of his anxiety and allowed him to clear his head. 

More important here was that Gladio was subdued and obedient, his anger gone. It was not a common sight, one that no one but Ignis had really seen. 

With Gladio like this, Ignis would've wanted to keep riding him until he came as well; a little less sexually selfish than he usually was. A scene was about his submissive, after all. However, he really couldn't stand the stimulation. "Very good," he soothed, placing both of his hands over Gladio's and encouraging him to loosen his grip. 

It was obvious he didn't want to let go, but he did, and Ignis winced as he pulled off. Sitting back down in Gladio's lap, he didn't hesitate to wrap a hand around his cock. He let the larger man nuzzle close to him, and petted dark hair with his free hand. 

It didn't take Gladio long to cum either. His hands were back on Ignis' waist, needy and wanting; and he grunted quietly between heavy breaths. 

"Good boy," Ignis muttered, brushing their lips together briefly. Strong arms immediately encircled his waist, and he had to press back against them. "... Gladio. I need to clean your back." He said it with more patience than he normally would, though he was very firm.

Gladio buried his face in the crook of Ignis' neck, not loosening his grip at all. He was shaking very badly, so as much as Ignis fretted over the state of those welts, he made himself settle and wait. It was nice to be held under these circumstances, anyways. There was an intimacy to it that Ignis didn't feel from regular sex; a mutual uncommon vulnerability of sorts. He would prefer to do this part after he'd reassured himself that all was well, but he understood that for the submissive there was an emotional need. He would return the embrace more properly, but he had to be careful where he touched. It was much better to stick with carding his clean hand through Gladio's hair. Coming from him, that was an unarguable gesture of affection besides. 

It was a long few moments before Gladio relaxed, and Ignis knew he'd be able to pull away from his grip. He was reluctantly let go, and wasted no time in going to clean himself up and retrieve a few things from their first aid kit. The mirror in the hotel bathroom was large, and Ignis caught a glance of himself. His undershirt had ridden up some, and fingermarks were already clearly visible on his hips just under the hem. He smiled to himself - it was a common trophy of sleeping with someone as strong as Gladio, but he enjoyed it nonetheless. 

Gladio had shifted to sit on his hip; and though his eyes were closed it was easy to see that he was more present in himself now. 

"Your legs were asleep?" Ignis knelt down behind him, surveying his work for broken skin. 

"Mmhm."

There was the one he'd already been sure about; that was quite bad. Blood had welled around the tip, and again at the highest point of Gladio's other shoulder blade where the shaft struck. Ignis was thoroughly disappointed in himself. He aimed for thick, dark welts; raised and bruised nearly black. A small cut was to be expected here and there, but this particular hit had been to much and he'd known it even at the time. There were three more small, incidental skin breaks, but overall he'd been very uniform and precise in his technique. 

"Don't potion me," Gladio's voice was quiet and a little rough, as though he'd forgotten how to talk. "I like it."

Ignis took an antiseptic wipe and cleaned the blood away. It obviously stung, but Gladio didn't so much as flinch. "I'm aware," he said in the same patient tone as before. He set about very gently taping a square of gauze over each wound. "I hope _you_ are aware I'm not angry over the trial."

"... sure seemed like that's what you were pissed about." 

Ignis rolled his eyes, despite that no one could see him. "No. I understand perfectly well that you did it for Noct. Perhaps if it had been for vanity."

"Huh." He didn't know what to say, clearly. 

Ignis ran his hand affectionately down the larger man's bicep, taking a moment just to touch him. "I am angry because you didn't see fit to tell me." He didn't sound angry, still only patient. He had nothing to get heated about. 

"You would've stopped me," Gladio grunted immediately. 

"No," Ignis said, and there was a long silence. 

"... I would've stopped you."

Yes. That was it, and Ignis knew it. He finished smoothing on the last piece of medical tape, and moved to sit in front of Gladio instead. Under his usual self assurance, the man looked ashamed. "I would never get in the way of your duty. I do, however, feel that I deserve to know about these decisions."

Sighing heavily, Gladio rubbed a hand over his face. "... you do. Just... fuck. I didn't want you to worry, Iggy."

"It was abundantly obvious I should worry when you said nothing of where you were going."

"Yeah, I get it. I'm an asshole." 

Ignis shook his head once. "I would like to be told next time you do something that may involve your death."

"Sorry. Yeah." Gladio was flushing like a scolded child. Ignis sighed; acting a lot more put upon than he was, and crawled back into the man's lap. Arms wrapped around him, still needy, and he had no problem allowing it. 

"I never offered my congratulations," Ignis said, a teasing smile pulling at his lips. 

Gladio gave a quiet derisive snort. "I forgot you're the asshole here."

**Author's Note:**

> finally submissive gladio is here


End file.
